


An Ice Cream Date with Simon (I is for Ice Cream)

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Smut, Playful Sex, Sex, Simon TWD - Freeform, Simon x Reader, Simon x You, Simon's Thirst Squad, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ice cream date, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: You had been living at Hilltop for a while, but you were unhappy there. Every time a group called the Saviors came for a pickup of supplies, you wanted to beg to go with them. One man from the group seemed to take an extra interest in you. His name was Simon.





	An Ice Cream Date with Simon (I is for Ice Cream)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt I wrote for the Simon’s Thirst Squad’s ABC challenge on Tumblr. I love Simon and had so much fun writing this!

_They’re here. **  
**_

You were upstairs looking out the window with Gregory and Jesus as the Saviors entered the Hilltop gates. They had brought a lot of men with them, but only one stood out to you, _Simon._

Gregory looked shaken. He hated when the Saviors came by unexpectedly. You couldn’t help that you loved it. They brought a little excitement to the dull life at the Hilltop.

Gregory quickly made his way downstairs to greet Simon at the door. You decided to stay in Gregory’s office instead. If Simon really wanted to see you then he could come looking for you. You took a bottle of tequila out of Gregory’s desk drawer and set it down on the coffee table. You sat down on the couch and grabbed a random book to pretend to read.  

Simon entered the house and immediately looked around the room for you.

“Where is she?” Simon asked fearfully. You were always waiting in the main room, and he was shocked you weren’t there now. It was possible something bad had happened since he last saw you.

“S-she must s-still be upstairs, in m-my office.” Gregory fumbled his words. Simon always had him on edge. Gregory never really was a courageous leader to the Hilltop.

Simon ran up the stairs and entered the office to see you busy reading a book. He noticed the tequila on the table and knew you did this on purpose to scare him.

“Nice to see you again, sweetheart.” Simon grinned at you and winked.

“Here for another pickup already?” You were puzzled because they were here just three days ago. Not that you were complaining.

“This isn’t a normal visit. Got some important business to attend to. The Sanctuary needs a new doctor!”

“The Sanctuary needs two doctors? Or did something happen to the other Dr. Carson?”

Simon nodded, “Bad things.” He continued to look at you, making very expressive faces.

“Well that was descriptive!” You laughed.

“I thought the look may have conveyed the information. People say I have a very expressive face. But if not, let me repeat your question. Why do we need two doctors? Answer: we don’t. Very, very ugly stuff. My condolences.”

“Oh. So now we aren’t going to have a doctor when we need one?” you said solemnly.

“You know darlin’, if you’re worried about not having a doctor around, you can come back to the Sanctuary with us!” Simon grinned, moving in closer to you.

“Are you inviting me to live at the Sanctuary? Doesn’t Negan make those kinds of decisions?” You tried not to sound too excited. You were too afraid to ask to live there, but you always hoped he would ask you one day.

“For now, I’m your Negan.” Simon closed in the space that was between you.

You felt very aroused at the moment with Simon so close. He stared at you intensely before raising his brows and then shaking his head. He wanted your answer now and was growing impatient.

“I don’t know. What exactly does the Sanctuary have to offer me?” you asked, playfully biting your lip.

“Besides seeing yours truly every damn day? Well sweetheart… I’m about to blow your mind!” Simon grinned and put his hands on his hips.

“Oh yeah?” You crossed your arms and waited to be amazed.

“You like ice cream? _We have ice cream._ ”

Your eyes widened and your arms dropped to your sides. He had to be lying to you.

“What? No way! I don’t believe you!”

“Seriously. We have a lady that makes Cardamom Gelato!” Simon added.

“When do we leave?” you asked, dead serious.

“We move out in ten minutes. Collect your things.” Simon grinned as he looked you over.

He turned around and grabbed the bottle of tequila before leaving the room to go speak to Gregory about you and Dr. Carson leaving. You ran to your trailer and threw what little belongings you had in a small backpack.

* * *

The trucks arrived at the Sanctuary just after nightfall. Simon helped you out of his truck and led you inside the factory doors. He quickly took you to a vacant room, telling you that it was your room now, and to make yourself comfy.

“So… where’s the ice cream?” you immediately asked.

“Honey, I got some business to deal with first. But after I’m done, I’ll take you out on an ice cream date!” Simon smirked at you.

“Don’t make me wait too long. I might get out of the mood for it.” You smirked back at him.

Simon chuckled, feeling for a moment that you weren’t talking about ice cream.

“It’s not possible to get out of the mood for ice cream!” He winked at you before walking away.

* * *

It wasn’t too long before Simon showed up knocking at your bedroom door. You had changed your clothes to a flowy sun dress you never had the opportunity of wearing before. Simon grinned at how pretty you looked when you opened the door.

“Are you ready for sweetness?” Simon held his hand out for yours.

You quickly took his hand, and he began to lead you through the halls. Instead of taking you down to the kitchen, which is where you thought you were going, he took you to his room. Simon’s room was much bigger and nicer than yours. Must be the perks of being Negan’s right hand man.

Simon had prepared his room for the occasion with pillows laid out on the ground around a small table, and there was a tray set with two fancy glass bowls of ice cream. Honestly, it looked like he was expecting much more than ice cream. And you had to admit, you also were hoping that ice cream wasn’t your only treat tonight.

“I didn’t realize how fancy this ice cream date was going to be. I’m glad I wore a dress!” you snickered.

“Sweetheart, ice cream dates are serious business!” Simon grinned and motioned for you to take a seat.

You giggle at the fact that he put so much thought into this date. He obviously wanted everything to be perfect for you. Already you could tell that you’d be much happier living here.

“So tell me, what kind of ice cream do we have here?”

“Oh I got a special order just for you! Double Chocolate Chip Gelato!” Simon clapped his hands with excitement.

You grabbed a spoon and started to dig in, when Simon stopped you. He took the spoon out of your hand and moved to sit closer to you.

“Ah ah ah! Allow me.” Simon smirked as he scooped the spoon into your bowl. He held the spoonful of ice cream to your mouth.

“Open those pretty lips and let me in,” Simon smirked.

You did as you were told, and instantly felt the cold ice cream enter your mouth. You closed your eyes as the sweet taste of chocolate shocked your taste buds. Simon then hands you the spoon and continues to eat his own ice cream. You could tell this was something he loved to indulge in by the way he was eating it. Or he was just excited to finish and move on to a better dessert.

Simon looks at you with a line of ice cream in his moustache. You giggle softly and drag your thumb across his moustache and over his top lip. Simon opens his mouth slightly, and your thumb glides down on his bottom lip to open his mouth more. You allow him to bite down on your thumb and suck the ice cream off it. His eyes never leaving yours. You suddenly feel his hands on your hips, pulling you close. He picks you up and sets you down on his lap. Simon pulls you down for a deep kiss, his hands now sliding up your dress and over your hips.

He looks at you and smiles as he pulls your dress off. Simon began to kiss down your neck and over your breasts. You started to unbutton his shirt, struggling with each button. Simon unclasped your bra, taking in your breasts with his mouth and playing with your nipples. You threw your head back and moaned. You felt frustrated with the buttons you were still working on his shirt, so you opted to yank it off, ripping the remaining buttons from the fabric. Simon laughed at your urgency to remove his shirt.

“Two can play at that game, baby!” Simon laughed again as he ripped off your panties and began rubbing his fingers over your clit.

You gasped and clutched onto Simon’s shoulders. He greedily took in your lips as he slid two fingers inside of you and began pumping in and out. His free arm wrapped around your waist to steady you. You moaned into his mouth and rocked your hips against his hand.

You reached your hand to his pants, feeling his bulge through the denim fabric. Your fingers trailed up to the base of his jeans and worked on the button and zipper. Simon pulled his fingers out of you to help remove his jeans, freeing his hard cock. He slid himself across your wet folds making your body shiver with anticipation.

“Simon!” you cried out.

“Are you begging?” Simon scrunched up his face and chuckled.

“Yes!” you cried out again, trying to grind your hips on him, but he continued to tease you with just his tip.

“You’re gonna have to ask nicely if you want it! Say the magic word!” Simon teased.

“Please? Please Simon!” you begged again.

Simon then aligned himself with your entrance and pushed you down onto him. His hands rested on your hips, guiding your thrusts accordingly. You moaned, rocking your hips against his and resting your hands over his muscular biceps. His thrusts intensified and he reached a hand up to the back of your neck to pull you down onto his lips. His other hand sliding behind you to grasp your ass.

You whimpered, feeling the heat intensify in your core. Your walls began to tighten, making Simon groan louder. Your orgasm rocked your body making you cry out Simon’s name. His thrusts became more needy and desperate as he reached his own climax inside of you.

Simon laid back against the pillows, pulling you to lay on top of him. He sweetly kissed the top of your head as you rested on his chest, trying to catch your breath. You ran your fingers along his chest hair and he began to laugh.

_“Damn. I’m glad you liked ice cream!”_


End file.
